Oneechan!
by merissala
Summary: “When I grow up, I want to marry Onee-chan!” the little boy smiled. Fuji did not. PREQUEL FOR SOMETHING I WILL BE WRITING. :o
1. Phase 1: Find Job

**Not a very good title, but whatever. AU fiction. I don't like to write AU a lot, but this cannot be a non-AU fiction. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of tennis or Tenisu no Oujisama**

* * *

Fuji had always looked like a girl. Ever since he was old enough to understand, he had been constantly teased by his older sister of how feminine he is. When he was born, as his sister told him, the doctors had thought he was a she. 'A girl! The baby's a girl!' the doctor had said, 'but the computer said the baby would be a boy... that's odd..." But his mother knew better. 'No' she paused, "the newborn is a boy.' And the doctor blushed at his mistakes when he checked. His sister giggled from the side. He smiled at every time she told the story and had grown used to all the light teasing because he knew they didn't really mean it. 

And even now, at 16-years old, he hasn't grown out of his feminine state.

There wasn't any downside to it, being called a girl wasn't so bad. He could cut through lines at school, half prices at stores and free drinks at cafes. Not so bad, eh?

So one day, his mother had decided that he needed to get a job. His grades were excellent, performance at school was outstanding, and social wise, everyone called him a prodigy at sports and academics. A child anyone could ever want. All he needed now was a job and he would be good to go. He left the home in search of this job. But what kind of job could a 16-year old do? Fuji walked down the streets looking at random stores and markets. Employ at a fast food restaurant? Work as a tutor? Just something he could enjoy would be sufficient.

He stopped at the red light. On the side of the traffic light pole, there was a paper taped to it. Written on it was:

**Baby-sitting needed! Anyone willing can call XXX XXXXX! Leave phone number and we will call back to interview you for the job! High paying!**

(A/N: I know nothing about job signs, but I doubt anyone would write that. Whatever... just please disregard it if it really bothers you.)

Fuji stared at the paper as the red light turned green. Baby-sitting? That didn't sound so bad. He's always liked kids. High-paying too, not that he was looking for one, but it wouldn't hurt.

He memorized the number and took out his cell phone to call.

* * *

A few days later, he received a call saying that his interview for the baby-sitting job would be 2:00PM that day. Fuji glanced at the clock. It was around 12. He could get lunch before he went to the interview. He called his friend, Eiji to see if he could go with him to eat out. But it was Saturday, he might not even be awake yet. He shrugged and dialed anyways. _Ring... Ring..._

_"_...hello...?" a groggy hello it was.

"Eiji? This is Fuji. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hn..._yawns..._what'd you call for?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go eat lunch with me."

"Eiji, who is that?" A voice came from the background. Eiji replied saying, "No one! Ah, Fuji, no I can't..."

"Oh. OK. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sorry Fuji! Next time alright?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Fuji hung up his phone with a dismayed frown. Who was the in the background? A new friend maybe? If Eiji wanted to him to know, he would tell, so Fuji didn't think much of it. He had a interview to go to.

His stomach growled.

And lunch apparently.

* * *

Fuji ate silently. Nothing to do but to eat and gaze out the window at the scenery. Not much of a scenery though, just tall buildings and people. The restaurant was quiet with low talking. He looked out the window again and something that wouldn't catch his eye usually. A boy, four or five years old...with silver hair. Why in the world would anyone dye their hair silver? A five year old no less! His hand stretched up as someone held it, walking towards the restaurant he was in. The door opened and the place filled with noise. 

"I don't want to be in here! I want to see mommy!"

"I'm sorry, your mom isn't here right now. You won't see her until tonight."

"But I want to see her now!"

Costumers eyed the two newcomers. It was nice and peaceful a while ago, before they came in. The waiter in front of them escorted them to the table right behind Fuji as the little kid whined and whined. Fuji tried to block out the sounds but to not avail. He then turned around to face the adult he was with to tell his rude kid to be quiet.

"Sir, would you kindly please tell your kid to be quiet?"

The little boy sat silent before the adult could say anything.

Fuji raised an eyebrow.

The boy just suddenly stopped whining without the adult saying anything.

Now, he was staring at Fuji, a questioning face directed at him.

Fuji just stared back.

Breaking the silence, the boy pointed at him and said, "Onee-chan!"

"!"

The boy still pointed at him.

"..."

Same thing.

Inwardly, Fuji sighed.

* * *

Fuji stood in front of the house with the address he was given over the phone, calming down from the incident at the restaurant. The little kid wasn't that much of a brat as he had thought after a small talk with him. Fuji looked up. The house... certainly didn't not have the size of a house. That was an understatement. Fuji rang the doorbell and the speaker under it said, "Who is this?" 

"Fuji Syuusuke desu, I am here for an interview regarding a job for baby-sitting." A good first impression always helped.

"OK, come to the front door." A buzz, then the door opened.

He walked to the front door nearly five times taller than himself.

A butler opened the door just wide enough for him to come in.

He was then greeted by a small silver blur coming right at him, latching itself to his leg.

"Onee-chan!"

* * *

**Leave a review please! **

**Plot is somewhat laid out.. still a bit blurry, but I'm on my spring break with plenty of time to think about it! Excuse my grammar mistakes (if seen), verb tenses (if noticeable), bad writing (if you really hate it), or bad plot that hasn't shown up quite yet (that can't be the reason can it?!). I like this idea, and would just like to write about it.**

**I am supposed to complete my stories first but... sorry, I just like starting stories! It's always fun.**


	2. Phase 2: Oneechan!

**There's a reason as to why this an AU. But you know what? It doesn't have to be! ...actually, i just remembered, it does... eh-heh...**

**Not the most interesting chapter but... yeah.**

**This story is un-betaed. So.. bows if many mistakes are seen **

* * *

"Onee-chan!" 

Fuji opened his eyes with surprise. It was the same silver-haired boy he had meet in the restaurant! The butler chuckled and said, "Fuji-san, your interview will be held in the living room. Please step this way." He gestured to the next room. Fuji tired to take a step forward then noticed the weight on his leg did not change. Fuji smiled and asked kindly, "I need to get to the next room, can you let go?"

"But onee-chan..."

Fuji nearly twitched. He forgot he didn't tell him that he wasn't a girl. Fuji didn't move since he wasn't getting off any time soon. The butler had mistaken not being able to move for hesitation and said nicely, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll like you. He's rather picky with baby-sitters, but you seem like a pleasant girl, I know you'll get the job." He grinned. Evidently, the butler also thought he was a girl.

Forcing a smile, Fuji nodded and walked over.

* * *

The living room had four other people in there. All girls. He was the only guy... not that he looked like it. 

"Now then your intereviews will start."

You couldn't really call it an interview though. The guy didn't ask questions at all. What he gave to the four people, including him, was an envelope, each with their names on it. Except Fuji's said "Onee-chan." Amazingly, the person passing out the envelopes knew he was "oneechan." Does _anyone_ in this house know he's not female? He sighed and slit a hole through the top of the envelope to check the contents of it.

"In the envelope should be a piece of paper containing a set of directions for a scavenger hunt."

At first everyone was like, "What the-?"

Then the guy just explained, "Obochama (1) wrote this for all the people who wanted to be his baby-sitter. The first person to complete this 'hunt,' will get the job."

"..."

This certainly was random, but what the heck, they all wanted the job! The four girls broke loose as they went different ways following directions. Fuji looked down on his paper.

**Come to Room 341**

Was all it said.

There must be a lot of rooms in his house, er... mansion, room 341? Where is that?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Fuji scanned the room. Everyone had left the room already, including the little boy. He stood and thought for awhile. At school, the first floor would always be in the hundreds numbers like, 109 or 120. Then the second floor would contain numbers in the two hundreds, 203, or 214. Using this logic, room 341 should be on the third floor. Fuji headed for the stairs, running as quickly as possible. If everyone's directions were this easy, he'd have to move faster!

301... 307... 311... 325... He zoomed passed the rooms, until he reached room 340. The next room should be three hundred... forty one... what the?! It's not here! He saw room 340 and next to it 342, but not the whole number in between! Fuji jogged down the hallway searching for the room, maybe the the contruction workers who build this place misplaced the room? Highly unlikely but possible.

At then end of the hall was what he was trying to find. It was room 341! Fuji opened the door slowly, wondering what was inside...

"Congratulations Onee-chan! You got here!"

Fuji smiled and noticed the four other girls were already there, out-of-breath. He walked up to one of them and glanced at their direction papers. The paper was filled with words! Amazing how they still were able to finish. And all of them were like that, except for his. Then a realization clicked in his head, the four girls already arrived here first; that means... he was last. Who got first then?

"Onee-chan! You're the winner!"

"What?!" The four girls said with bewilderment.

"I was here first though!" One of the girls said.

"And she came in last!" Another girl said, pointing to Fuji.

"But I like onee-chan better than all of you!"

"That's an unfair judgement! What was the point of this "hunt" then?"

There was no answer that question, so we'll just leave it as it is.

* * *

After the girls left, Fuji was left alone with the little boy as he sat on Fuji's lap reading a book out loud. 

It wasn't one of those once-upon-a-time books thought, nor was it a comic book.

It wasn't a Shakespeare book either or something crazy hard like that.

"I step back from my cluttered bed and close my eyes, half-hoping that if I wished hard enough, my clothes might migically organize themselves into a series of neatly folded piles. Like in those magazine articles on packing, which tell you how to go on holiday with one cheap sarong and cleverly turn it into six different outfits..."

It was a book about shop-aholics.

Weird for a five year old huh?

"Ne, ne, Onee-chan. What's your name?"

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke."

"Oh? That's a boys name isn't it? Why do you have a boys name?"

_Because I am a boy... _"My mother just named me Syuusuke. What's your name?"

"Me?" The boy looked up with his big grey eyes, "My name's Keigo! Atobe Keigo."

* * *

**You cannot say Atobe's OOC. First of all, he's 5. Second of all, this is an AU. So there! You can't say anything against it! Congrates to Elme for ... sort of guessing it's Keigo. I thought it was obvious, I guess not :D **

**(1) OVA 8, That's what Keigo is called. I don't know the spelling for it. **


End file.
